Beautiful Mannequin
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Updated...Kibum seorang perancang busana terkenal dengan kehidupan sempurna jatuh cinta pada manekin kesayangannya...  Angst gagal dari author...Pair:SiBum and Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read...Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Mannequin **

**Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Other Cast**

**Many…Many…Many**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoysLoveBoys, Angst gagal, Many Typos, Alur Gaje  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Kibum seorang perancang busana terkenal dengan kehidupan sempurna tapi tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang. Dia pun jatuh cinta dengan manekin yang biasa jadi modelnya. Manekin yang indah sekaligus tampan.**

_**Prolog**_

**Kibum POV**

Setiap hari selalu seperti ini, hampa dan hampa, bekerja dan bekerja. Ah, aku memang workaholic tapi terkadang jenuh juga. Ya, beginilah hidup sebagai seorang perancang.

Glamor dan menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Namun, hal ini justru membuatku muak. Aku ingin hidup biasa tanpa penuh kebohongan. Hah, itulah kenyataannya hidupku penuh kebohongan dan kemunafikkan.

"Oppa…kau belum pulang?" Tanya seorang yeoja.

"Belum, ada apa Jessica-ssi?" tanyaku pada salah satu model terbaikku Jessica.

"Ah, aniyo…aku Cuma memastikan oppa baik-baik saja"

"Tidak perlu khawatir…Aku baik-baik saja, kau pulang saja" suruhku.

Aku masih berkutat dengan rancangan busana yang harus kuselesaikan dalam waktu dekat ini. Mau tidak mau aku menginap di kantor..ya untungnya disini ada kamar tidurnya jadi aku akan nyaman untuk lembur.

**Kibum POV end**

_**Someone POV**_

"Ah…dia tertidur. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kasian Snow White-ku. Dia pasti sangat lelah"

Aku melihat namja cantik yang kupuja tertidur kelelahan di mejanya. Tampaknya pekerjaan sebagai perancang busana sangat banyak menyita waktunya. Ah, aku sangat menyukainya tidak tidak aku sangat mencintai namja cantik itu.

Namun, setiap aku memandangnya matanya, dapat kutangkap sirat-sirat kesedihan dan kehampaan. Entah kenapa mata coklat hazelnut itu memancarkan rasa kesedihan yang mampu membuatku menangis. Aku menangis? Tentu saja tidak, ya aku menangis dalam hati karena boneka sepertiku mana mungkin mengeluarkan air mata.

Sepanjang waktu aku hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Sesungguhnya aku ingin menyentuh dan memeluknya, menanyakan keluh kesahnya dan membagikan suka dukanya denganku. Tapi apa dayaku? Aku hanya sebuah manekin yang tidak bisa bergerak maupun berbicara.

Tuhan, tolonglah aku…Beri hambamu ini sekali saja kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Sungguh aku rela jika tubuh manekinku ini hancur dan aku musnah dari dunia setelah ini, hanya satu yang aku pinta biarkan aku berubah menjadi manusia dan mengobati kesepian namja yang kucintai.

_**Someone POV end**_

*TBC/Fin*

_Wah…author buat fic baru lagi dengan pair Sibum…maklum author Sibum shipper. Padahal kedua fanfic author : I'm yours dan Exchange Sibum Ver. Lum kelar…Mian deh readers…_

_Kali ini coba suasana angst hehehehe…..Ini baru Prolog aja…kalo mau dilanjut boleh..kalo ga' juga boleh tergantung dari review readers semua. I hope u like it guys **^^v**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Mannequin **

**Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Other Cast**

**Many…Many…Many**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoysLoveBoys, M-Preg**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Kibum seorang perancang busana terkenal dengan kehidupan sempurna tapi tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang. Dia pun jatuh cinta dengan manekin yang biasa jadi modelnya. Manekin yang indah sekaligus tampan.**

**Kibum POV**

"Hoaaaaaaaaahemmm"

Aku menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya. Lelah, ya itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Karena kemarin aku tertidur lelap sekali sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan rancanganku. Aku tidak mau Heechul hyung memarahiku. Kalian pasti tau bagaimana kalo Heechul hyung marah.

**After a few days**

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Ya, aku adalah spesialis dalam merancang pakaian pria dan tentu saja rancanganku sudah diakui oleh dunia mode. Inilah yang jadi kebanggaanku, aku merancang pakaian karena senang bukan karena terpaksa. Tapi, sifat burukku yang penyendiri membuatku kurang menyukai hidup yang glamor dan penuh keramaian. Rancanganku yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah kemeja yang unik dan tentu saja bernilai tinggi, segera ku-pas-kan dengan tubuh manekin kesayanganku. Manekin kesayangan? Ya, dia adalah manekin hadiah mendiang ibuku yang juga seorang designer pakaian ternama. Aku suka pada manekinku ini, ahh tidak melainkan aku jatuh cinta pada manekinku. Dia selalu bersamaku dan tak pernah meninggalkanku seperti yang lainnya. Manekinku bernama Wonnie. Nama yang indah bukan. Dia tampan, tegap, dan kulitnya sehalus porselen. Aku mulai mencocokkan hasil rancanganku dengan tubuh Wonnie.

"Wonnie, bagaimana kamu suka?" tanyaku pada manekin di depanku.

"Andai kamu itu nyata, ahh apa yang kupikirkan sih?" kataku ngaco sambil menjitak kepalaku sendiri.

Kulihat hasil rancanganku cukup pas di tubuh Wonnie artinya rancanganku siap masuk show minggu depan. Segera kuhubungi Heechul hyung untuk memberi kepastian apakah rancanganku ikut show atau tidak.

**Kibum POV end**

**Siwon POV**

"Wonnie, bagaimana kamu suka?" tanya Kibum padaku.

Ahh, Kibummie tentu aku sangat suka dengan semua hasil rancanganmu. Apapun itu. Ingin aku membalas ucapannya dan mengatakan aku suka sekali. Tapi apa dayaku, aku hanya sebuah manekin usang yang tidak berharga.

"Andai kamu itu nyata, ahh apa yang kupikirkan sih?" lanjutnya.

Apa? Dia berharap aku adalah nyata. Aku juga berharap demikian. Andai Tuhan mau mengabulkan permintaanku pasti sekarang aku sudah memeluknya. Tapi mana ada boneka bisa hidup, hal yang sangat mustahil. Kalau dibilang aku seperti "punuk merindukan bulan", berharap hal tak nyata menjadi nyata tapi apa salahnya berharap. Oh Kibummie, andai kamu tau perasaanku bahwa aku juga sangat menyukaimu.

**Siwon POV end**

**At night**

Sesosok manekin tampak sendirian di dalam sebuah ruang kerja. Kelihatannya Kibum lupa membawa Siwon pulang. Ya, Siwon atau Wonnie adalah sosok manekin yang diistimewakan Kibum, dia tidak mau menggunakan manekin yang lain. Wonnie-lah yang selalu jadi modelnya. Entah Tuhan merasa tersentuh dengan doa-doa yang dipanjatkan manekin bernama Siwon itu atau Tuhan sedang memberi cobaan pada manekin itu bahwa harus bersyukur dengan apa yang dimiliki. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan menerobos masuk ke ruangan tempat Siwon berada. Entah apa yang terjadi, manekin tersebut jatuh dan berubah menjadi sosok pria yang sangat tampan. Sang pria tampak mengatur lensa matanya yang silau akan cahaya tadi. Merasa ada yang aneh, dia mengamati tubuhnya sendiri.

"A-aku jadi manusia" ucapnya terkejut.

"Benarkah ini?"

Dia mencoba mencubit kulitnya. Sakit. Dia coba menampar pipinya. Sakit juga. Apakah ini berarti dia telah menjadi manusia?

Tampak pria tersebut kaget bercampur senang. Dia terus memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan karena mengijinkannya menjadi manusia. Sebelum dia keluar, dia mencari pakaian yang kiranya pantas untuk dirinya. Dan sekarang dia bertekad bertemu dengan kekasih impiannya, Kibummie-nya.

**At Kibum's Apartement**

Kibum yang merasa lelah mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dia teringat meninggalkan Wonnie-nya di kantor.

"Pasti, Wonnie marah padaku" ujarnya.

"Besok aku harus meminta maaf pada Wonnie" ujar Kibum sekali lagi sebelum dia tertidur lelap.

***skip time***

Ting Tong….Ting Tong….Ting Tong

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi gini uda ganggu?" ujar Kibum kesal.

Kibum pun membuka pintu dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Maaf An-….."

Belum Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria tersebut membalikkan badannya. Alangkah kagetnya Kibum, pria itu benar-benar sempurna, tampan dan ahh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kibum hanya mematung dan entah dia mulai mengenali siapa pria itu.

"Halo? Haloooo" ujar pria itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajah Kibum.

"A-ah iya. Anda siapa tuan?" tanya Kibum setelah sadar dari kekagumannya.

"Ehh siapa kau bilang? Aku Wonnie..aku Wonnie-mu" jawab pria bernama Wonnie sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

DEG!

"Apa yang dia bilang? Wonnie? Dia kan manekin? Masa manekin jadi manusia?" ujar Kibum dalam hati penuh kebimbangan.

"Haloooo?" kibas Siwon sekali lagi. Tampak Siwon mulai kesal akan tingkah Kibum yang aneh ini. Langsung saja Siwon mendorong Kibum untuk masuk ya karena tubuh Kibum terbilang kecil harusnya Siwon tidak mengalami kesusahan.

Kibum yang tersadar badannya bergeser langsung menghardik Siwon.

"Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Lagipula mana mungkin kamu itu Wonnie. Wonnie itu boneka dan bukan manusia sepertimu"

"Aku tau. Tapi Tuhan telah memberiku izin agar aku berubah menjadi manusia"

"Kalau kamu ga percaya. Dengarkan aku…"

Siwon pun menjelaskan hal-hal yang diketahui tentang Kibum, ya hal-hal yang hanya Siwon dan Kibum seorang yang tau. Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak percaya dengan hal yang di luar nalar ini. Akhirnya untuk memastikan, Kibum pergi ke kantornya mencari sang manekin. Karena dia merasa tidak percaya dengan pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Wonnie-nya.

**At Kibum's office**

"Wonnie dimana kamu?" ujar Kibum sambil mengubek-ubek gudang.

Kibum tampak pasrah karena manekin kesayangannya menghilang. Tidak mungkin ada yang berani menyentuh manekin kesayangannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalo aku adalah Wonnie" ucap sebuah suara.

Kibum pun menoleh dan mendapati pria yang mengaku Wonnie berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

Kibum mendekati pria itu dan menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Kibum merasakan halusnya kulit tersebut.

"Seperti kulit Wonnie" gumam Kibum pelan.

CUUUUP!

"Ahh, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kibum.

"Aku hanya menciummu" jawab Siwon polos.

Kibum tertegun sejenak. Hangat. Iya ciuman Siwon begitu hangat di bibir Kibum. Kibum memegang bibirnya yang tadi dicium oleh Siwon.

"Cium aku lagi" suruh Kibum.

"Ehhh…."ucap Siwon kaget.

"Cium aku lagi" suruh Kibum sekali lagi.

Siwon pun maju mendekati Kibum dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang sangat dalam. Tentu saja ada perasaan cinta di dalamnya. Perasaan cinta yang terpendam antara Siwon dan Kibum.

***skip time***

Sekarang Siwon berada di apartement Kibum. Kibum terus memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang sibuk memencet remote TV.

"Wonnie, jangan terus dipencet seperti itu. Nanti remote-nya rusak" larang Kibum.

Siwon pun menoleh dan tersenyum. Ya senyum yang paling disukai Kibum.

CUUUUP!

"Wonnie ap-…."

Ucapan Kibum terputus karena Siwon telah mengunci bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dan saling membalas. Tidak ada rasa kecanggungan, hanya ada rasa saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

***skip time***

_Mian ya readers sayang NC-annya di- skip aja hahahahhahaha #dibacokreaders_

"Euhhhhm….."geliat Kibum.

Kibum yang baru bangun dari tidurnya ingin mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kibum kaget karena ada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya erat. Kibum pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Wonnie-ah…."

Dia pun memutar tubuhnya dan memandangi wajah teduh kekasihnya. Ya kekasih. Mereka resmi sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semalam.

Semalam merupakan kegiatan yang panjang untuk mereka berdua. Memadu kasih hanya berdua saja. Kesepian yang dirasakan Kibum perlahan lenyap karena keberadaan Siwon. Kibum yang ingin membasuh seluruh badannya, bangun pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Wonnie-nya. Segera saja Kibum mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakkan di lantai.

***skip time***

Kibum yang sudah selesai mandi, kaget melihat Siwon yang sudah bangun. Kibum yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya ternyata membangunkan hasrat Siwon kembali.

"Won…..ja…ngan" ucap Kibum bergetar.

Siwon tampak menciumi leher dan bahu Kibum serta meninggalkan beberapa tanda yang sama seperti tanda yang semalam ia buat di tubuh kekasihnya.

Begitulah hidup Kibum dan Siwon, begitu indah dan penuh rasa cinta. Mereka saling berbagi satu sama lain dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Namun, Kibum belum menyadari apabila Siwon memiliki batasan hidup sebagai manusia. Iya manekin yang merupakan benda mati dan hidup sebagai manusia tentu saja memiliki limit yang cukup singkat.

**After 2 months**

"A-aku hamil? Maaf dokter anda jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin saya hamil. Saya seorang namja" ujar Kibum tidak percaya.

"Maaf, Kibum-ssi. Namun, memang itu kenyataannya. Ada beberapa orang yang memang mengalami kelainan genetic seperti anda sehingga bisa hamil. Jujur saya juga kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya saya menangani kasus langka seperti ini" jelas dokter Jung.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dokter"

"Oh ya, Anda harus sering-sering check up" ujar dokter itu mengingatkan.

"_Ne. Kamshanida_ dokter Jung"

Kibum segera keluar sambil membawa hasil check up-nya. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia hamil. Apakah ini anak Wonnie? Dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sayangnya, itu benar. Kibum belum pernah berpacaran dengan namja atau yeoja manapun sebelumnya, hanya dengan Wonnie dia melakukan hal ini.

**At Kibum's Apartement**

Siwon tampak sibuk memasak makan siang. Karena Kibum sedang sibuk bekerja, Siwon bertugas untuk menjaga rumah dan memasak. Siwon cukup telaten dan cepat belajar. Mungkin orang tidak akan menyangka kalau dulunya dia adalah boneka. Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya di dapur, pintu apartement pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kibum yang tampak lesu dan lunglai.

"_Chagi_, ada apa?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Kibum pun melirik Siwon, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Katakan atau tidak. Dengan segenap keberanian yang Kibum miliki, dia harus mengatakan sejujurnya pada Siwon.

"_Chagiya._.."

"A-aku hamil"

Siwon tampak kaget dengan ucapan Kibum. Tapi tak berselang lama, dia tersenyum.

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_"

"_Gomawo_ chagi"

Siwon langsung menggendong Kibum bridal style. Kibum yang kaget hanya bisa bengong. Apa ini mimpi?

Tak pernah terbesit di pikiran Kibum kalau reaksi Siwon akan seperti ini. Dia takut Siwon akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi ternyata tidak, Siwon malah akan menikahinya. Dia sangat senang sekali.

**_yuukiheaven_**

_Bagaimanakah selanjutnya kisah cinta terlarang mereka? Apakah Kibum sadar jika waktu Siwon tidak lama lagi? Akankah Siwon dapat bertahan dan menyaksikan sang istri melahirkan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya?_

*****TBC*****

_Akhirnya bisa updated juga….hahahaha…Mian kalo ada salah nulis atau ceritanya makin gaje. Isi banyak skip time lagi, maklum banyak kejadian ga penting yang susah author paparkan…hehehehe. Ternyata Susah banget biar angst-nya kerasa. Btw, ini mau chap akhir…hehehehehe. Biar lunas satu utang ma readers deh…Moga readers seneng….Okay and then now please Review…_


End file.
